Not The Heir, Just Prince Jongin
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: Dan Jongin bersumpah bahwa dia bisa melihat masa depannya pada sosok Sehun. A KaiHun Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Not The Heirs, Just Prince Jongin

Jongin X Sehun

_Romance_

_PG-15_

_Oneshoot_

Penokohan hampir sama dengan fic KaiHun – Love (?) yang kemarin saya keluarkan. Tapi alurnya dijamin berbeda!

**Kenapa saya mem**_**posting**__**fanfic **_**baru lagi? T_T**

_It's must be HanHun in the beginning. But, my KaiHun feels drowned HanHun away..._

...

...

...

"Dia datang setiap selasa, kamis, dan sabtu. Terkadang di hari minggu bersama seorang pria borju yang tampan."

"Tapi kabarnya dia bukan orang baik-baik. Buktinya, di setiap minggu dia pergi dengan pria yang berbeda."

"Karena orang lain bukan Tuhan yang menakdirkan kita untuk bersama."

...

...

...

Kim Jongin adalah tipe manusia yang akan kau jumpai dengan perbandingan satu berbanding satu milyar orang di dunia ini. Terlahir dari keluarga aristokrat, dia mewarisi harta kekayaan yang melimpah beserta nama baik keluarga yang sudah disetarakan dengan para pewaris tahta kerajaan lama. Memiliki IQ 156, maka dengan empat angka lagi dia bisa menyamai si _not genius, simply curious_, Albert Einstein. Seakan belum cukup dengan segala kesempurnaan itu, Tuhan memberkatinya dengan paras rupawan bak aprodhite dalam sosok _male God_ yang begitu mempesona.

Dia _charismatic_, terbukti dari setiap pasang mata yang tiba-tiba terfokus padanya hanya dengan satu langkah tegapnya. Dia _good_, terbukti dari keramahan yang diberikannya kepada siapa saja tanpa memandang status sosial orang itu. Dia _athletic_, terbukti dari banyaknya medali emas yang terpajang dengan rapi di setiap pojok ruang kerjanya di rumah. Dia _Workaholic_, terbukti dari cepatnya dia merangkak ke posisi CEO di usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun, dan... dia _SINGLE_ karena, dia ternyata adalah *_commitment issue. (sifat untuk takut terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan.)_

Banyak kolega keluarganya menanyakan kapan Jongin akan mengakhiri status _single_nya, mereka tentu sangat berharap bahwa salah satu dari mereka, yang tentu saja berasal dari kelas sosial yang sama, dapat menjadi yang terberuntung untuk hal tersebut. Puluhan perempuan atau laki-laki muda, dengan intelek yang setara dengan Jongin didatangkan oleh orangtuanya guna membujuk Jongin untuk akhirnya memilih satu dan dijadikan sebagai pendamping untuk selamanya. Namun, ketika perjodohan pertama dilakukan, orangtua Jongin sudah menyerah dengan _commitment issue_ milik Jongin. Orang dengan _commitment issue_, sederhananya akan sulit untuk memasukan diri mereka kedalam sebuah ikatan hubungan, dan yang lebih parah, terkadang seorang _commitment issue_ mebawa _trait_ bawaannya yaitu, _hate children_.

"Undangan dari siapa lagi?"Jongin menengok ke arah Jongdae yang kini masuk ke ruangannya sambil membawa sebuah undangan dengan bentuk daun mapple yang indah.

"Ini dari Joonmyeon _hyung_,"jawab Jongdae singkat.

"Huh? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya di balik kacamata minusnya. Jongdae mendengus kasar kemudian meletakan undangan itu di atas meja Jongin. Undangan itu kini menumpuk dengan lima undangan lain yang telah diterima lebih dulu.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu minggu lalu, saat kita di Macau,"jawab Jongdae kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tamu Jongin dengan seenaknya. _Well_, ini istirahat, dan berarti posisinya sebagai sekretaris juga harus beristirahat.

"Oh yeah? Maaf, aku lupa. Dan... apa dia menikah dengan si Tionghoa Yifan itu?"tanya Jongin lagi. jongdae tertawa pelan mendengar sebutan aneh dari Jongin untuk calon kakak iparnya.

"Ya, siapa lagi yang mau dengan _drama queen_ seperti Joonmyeon,"kata Jongdae cepat.

"Yeah, semoga mereka bahagia,"Jongin meletakan undangan pernikahan itu setelah sebelumnya mengamatinya sedikit.

"Joonmyeon juga pasti berharap kau akan berbahagia,"Jongdae mulai mengerti dengan perubahan aura Jongin, sepertinya.

"Kau sudah melupakan Joonmyeon _hyung_ kan? Kalian putus dengan baik-baik, maka dari itu Joonmyeon _hyung_ masih mendoakanmu yang terbaik,"kata Jongdae.

"Hm... _I guest_..."

"Tapi Jongin, _seriously_... kau juga harus menemukan seseorang dengan segera,"seru Jongdae tiba-tiba.

"Aku belum siap jika akhirnya akan seperti dengan Joonmyeon _hyung_,"gumam Jongin namun masih bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh Joonmyon.

"Tidak Jongin. Kali ini dengan serius, kau harus menemukan yang berbeda. Yang lain dari mantan-mantanmu sebelumnya. Yang bisa membuatmu paling tidak bertahan selama satu bulan,"kata Jongdae meyakinkan.

"Joonmyeon hyung hampir dua bulan denganku,"kata Jongin.

"Mck... tidak! Tidak! Bukan yang seperti Joonmyeon _hyung_. Tapi seseorang yang bisa menerobos sisi _commitment issue_ mu,"jelas Jongdae lagi.

"Untuk apa aku menemukan orang yang seperti itu?"tanya Jongin heran.

"Tentu saja untuk kau nikahi, kau sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun. Dan... tolong berpikir dari sisi wajah keluargamu, seorang aristokrat sepertimu seharusnya sudah tidak lajang ketika umurnya sudah dua puluh tahun. kau tau? Kau sudah terlambat tujuh tahun Jongin!"Jongdae menjelaskan dengan berapi-api. Jongin memandanganya kesal, sahabatnya memang terlalu bersemangat jika ini sudah menyangkut soal jodoh.

"Maaf, itu tidak berlaku untukku! Lagipula... kenapa kau selalu yang paling bersemangat tentang perjodohanku?"tanya Jongin penasaran.

"_Well_, karena aku sudah berencana untuk menikah dengan Yixing dan kau pernah berkata bahwa, berani kau menikah lebih dulu dari diriku, maka kau bukan temanku!"kata Jongdae.

"Benar kan? Benar kau pernah berkata seperti itu kan? Jadi tolong temukan seseorang dengan segera karena... bayi di perut Yixing tidak bisa menunggu untuk ayahnya segera menikahi ibunya,"Jongdae kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

"Jongdae kau...? Jangan bilang kau menghamilinya?"geram Jongin tidak percaya.

"Sayangnya aku harus mengatakan demikian itu,"Jongdae menunjukan _smirk_ menggodanya kepada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya.

...

...

...

Bulan April adalah bulan untuk musim semi, suhu udara yang naik menghangatkan bumi dan membuat bunga-bunga mekar untuk pertama kalinya di tahun yang baru. Salah satunya adalah sakura, bunga dengan petal berwarna merah muda itu akan mekar dengan indahnya, membuat tema romantis menjadi wallpaper kota yang hangat. Musim semi memang menakjubkan, namun bagi Jongin musim semi kali ini lebih menakjubkan dari tahun-tahu sebelumnya. Karena... di musim ini dia merasa bahwa dia telah menemukan orang yang dimaksud oleh Jongdae, orang yang rupanya lebih menakjubkan dari pada musim semi, dan senyumannya mengembang triliunan kali lebih indah dari mahkota-mahkota pastel sakura. Orang yang mungkin seharusnya menjadi warna ungu dalam hidup Jongin. Warna pelangi terakhir yang akan melengkapi hidupnya dengan sesuatu bernama 'Cinta'.

"Kau selalu memperhatikan orang itu?"Jongdae membuka pembicaraannya di siang yang hangat itu.

"Yah... tidak juga,"Jongin mengelak kemudian menyeruput espresso panasnya.

"Sudah tiga minggu bukan?"kali ini si _coffe maker_, Kim Minseok yang menyela. Kebetulah orang itu adalah pemilik Caffe langganan Jongin ini.

"Hmm... aku rasa,"Jongin menundukan wajahnya.

"Namanya Sehun,"kata Minseok, matanya menerawang jauh ke arah objek pembicaraan.

"Dia sangat manis,"gumam Jongin pelan, Jongdae tersenyum begitu mendapati rona kemerahan di kedua pipi sahabatnya.

"Dia datang setiap selasa, kamis, dan sabtu. Terkadang di hari minggu bersama seorang pria borju yang tampan,"Minseok menjelaskan. Kini pandangan Jongin beralih ke arah Minseok. Menatapnya serius seakan penjelasan itu adalah informasi yang sangat penting untuknya.

"Tapi kabarnya dia bukan orang baik-baik. Buktinya, di setiap minggu dia pergi dengan pria yang berbeda,"Minseok menambahkan. Jongin terdiam dengan cepat.

...

...

...

Setiap hari minggu pagi, Jongin akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanannya, dia adalah _single _yang hidup sendiri jadi, yah... dia harus melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kali ini dia datang lebih pagi mengingat sore harinya dia harus menghadiri pernikahan Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Dengan pakaian _casual_nya dia sudah menarik satu troli di bagian sayuran dan buah-buahan. Untuk ukuran eksmud, mungkin Jongin bisa dikatakan _**sangat**_ mahir untuk urusan yang satu ini.

"Itu sudah tidak segar,"Jongin tersentak saat tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara kepadanya. Dengan cepat dia menengokan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara itu. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Sehun, laki-laki yang sudah digilainya semenjak tiga minggu belakangan.

"Ah... benarkah?"Jongin segera meletakkan apel yang dipegangnya ke tempat asalnya. Kembali menatap Sehun kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau juga mau membeli apel?"tanya Jongin basa-basi. Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin kemudian tersenyum, membuat mata sabitnya melengkung dengan indah.

"Ya, mau kubantu memilihkan? Sepertinya ini pengalaman pertamamu berbelanja,"kata Sehun. Jongin tertawa canggung kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak juga, aku selalu berbelanja setiap hari minggu,"kata Jongin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangan lentik Sehun yang tengah memilih apel merah untuk mereka berdua.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau pasti seseorang yang sangat sibuk. Saking sibuknya sampai tidak belajar bagaimana cara membedakan apel yang masih segar dan yang sudah tidak segar,"Sehun tertawa. Dan Jongin merasa bahwa tiba-tiba dia memiliki asma. Tuhan... kenapa hanya dengan mendengar Sehun tertawa, nafasnya menjadi sangat sesak?

"Yah... begitulah,"Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ah, apakah ini semua sudah cukup?"tanya Sehun sambil menyerahkan satu kantung apel kepada Jongin.

"Ya, ini sudah cukup,"Jongin menerima kantung itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Terimakasih,"kata Jongin.

"Tidak masalah."

_**Dan hari itu Jongin bersumpah, bahwa dia bisa melihat masa depannya pada sosok manis Sehun.**_

...

...

...

Jongin bertemu Sehun lagi di hari minggu berikutnya. Saat itu, Jongin yang sedang malas membuat sarapan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Caffe Minseok, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat itu begitu mendapati Sehun yang tengah duduk seorang diri si salah satu pojok Caffe dengan secangkir vanilla latte di tangannya. Setelah mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri untuk beberapa saat, dengan perlahan dia menghampiri Sehun.

"Hai..."sapa Jongin. Sehun mendongak dan nampak terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Jongin yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kebetulan sekali,"Sehun tersenyum ramah dan Jongin mengangguk setuju.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"tanya Jongin meminta izin.

"Hmm... silahkan, kebetulan kenalanku baru akan datang setengah jam lagi,"jawab Sehun.

"Oh... kau ada janji dengan orang lain?"tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Ya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menemaniku selagi kenalanku belum datang,"kata Sehun.

Dan untuk tiga puluh menit berikutnya Jongin dan laki-laki pujaannya itu terlibat dalam sebuah dialogue hangat, yang serupa dengan coklat panas. Sederhana namun terasa sangat manis di saat yang bersamaan. Dari situ Jongin mulai menangkap pribadi Sehun yang lain, selain pandai berbelanja tentunya. Sehun adalah orang yang memahami orang lain dengan sempurna dan membuat sebuah topik sederhana menjadi sebuah deskripsi yang mengasyikan. Sehun adalah orang yang hangat dan sangat ramah. Dan itu adalah hal yang selalu Jongin cari dari orang lain.

Dan observasi Jongin terpaksa harus dihentikan ketika seorang pria 'bule' dengan tinggi rata-rata pemain NBA dan _suite_ formalnya di hari minggu tiba di Caffe itu dan mengampiri kursi yang kini sedang didudukinya bersama Sehun.

"Ah... rekanku sudah datang Jongin-ssi..."kata Sehun kemudian tersenyum kepada Jongin. Jongin mengangguk lalu membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu... sampai jumpa,"dan setelahnya Jongin beranjak dari sana. Namun belum sempat sosoknya menghilang dengan sempurna, dia melihat kedua sosok itu sudah terlibat dalam percakapan yang terlihat sangat intim dari sebuah kaca besar disana. Kemudian perkataan Minseok terbayang dibenaknya.

...

...

...

"Yah... yah... sayang sekali, sepertinya kau belum beruntung,"goda Jongdae kepada Jongin saat mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di Caffe Minseok.

"Kita belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,"Jongin mendengus kesal kemudian menenggak lattenya yang masih mengepul panas dengan paksa, membuat sensasi terbakar yang menyakitkan timbul dari papila lidahnya.

"Tapi mereka terlalu jelas Jongin,"Jongdae mendengus kasar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek pembicaraan mereka. Sehun dan juga... seorang laki-laki tampan yang berkantung mata tebal dan memiliki tubuh sangat atletis.

"Ck... aku tidak butuh komentarmu Jongdae!"Jongin melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Jongdae. Sedangkan yang dituju hanya diam saja sambil mengangkat bahunya tanda menyerah.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku harap kau ingat sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh Minseok. Aku hanya tidak mau kau menyesal nantinya Kim Jongin,"dengan itu Jongdae mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi yang semenjak seperempat jam yang lalu didudukinya kemudian keluar dari Caffe yang sepi itu.

"Apa kau memang seperti itu Sehun?"

...

...

...

Dan entah sudah berapa kali Jongin menemukan dirinya tengah duduk di sebrang Sehun di Caffe Minseok dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dimana dia duduk berdua dengan sahabat karibnya, Jongdae, sedangkan Sehun akan duduk dengan seorang pria tampan yang selalu berbeda-beda. Kemudian keduanya akan terlibat dalam percakapan yang terlihat sangat seru. Membuat Jongin hanya bisa memandang ke arah Sehun dan laki-lakinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tapi Oh Sehun memang benar-benar hebat,"Jongdae mulai memberikan komentarnya di siang yang damai itu.

"Maksudmu?"Jongin menaikan alis kanannya sebagai gestur binung.

"Yah... dia hanya berdiam diri saja dan pesonanya sanggup membuatmu terus terpikat padanya. Aku yakin kau akan bertekuk lutut saat dia mulai melihat padamu,"Jongdae terkekeh pelan atas imajinasinya sendiri.

"Yah... aku rasa kau benar. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa sekuat ini untuk mencoba mengenal seseorang lebih dekat,"Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Sekarang matanya terasa lebih lelah untuk memandang ke arah dua objek di ujung sana, bahkan lebih melelahkan daripada layar monitor yang selalu di hadapinya selama berjam-jam setiap hari.

"Lalu? Kapan kau akan mulai mendekatinya?"Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Gestur menantang sifat kompetitif yang ada dalam diri Jongin.

"Akan ada waktu tersendiri untuknya,"jawab Jongin cepat.

Namun, dia sendiri nyatanya masih berseteru dengan logika dan hatinya.

Siapa sebenarnya kau Oh Sehun? Hingga kau bisa membuat Tuan Besar Kim Jongin menjadi seperti ini?

_TBC?/END?_

Mungkin ini hanya _two shoot,_ atau mungkin jika saya niat(?) _three shoot!_

_Mind to review?_

Ohya! *nongol lagi.

Maaf yah jika sekarang saya suka pasang target _review... _sebenarnya begini... *biarkanlah orang tua ini mencurahkan isi hatinya...

Saya kan kelas tiga nih, sibuk, mau ujian... rasanya kalau gak dapet banyak _review_ kok saya menyesal sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menulis _fic_ dan _update..._ nah lain ceritanya kalau dapat banyak _review..._ meski badan sudah tak kuasa*hiperbola. Tapi saya tetap semangat karena kalian! *O*

Terimakasih untuk komentator(?) setia saya... saya cinta kalian semua!


	2. Chapter 2

Not The Heirs, Just Prince Jongin

Jongin X Sehun

_Romance_

_PG-17_

_Two Shoot_

Curhat: Laptop saya kena virus dan diinstal ulang... foto Yoona yang sudah saya kumpulkan selama lima tahun hilang semua... *BakarSoalUN!_ *Slap_

...

...

...

Ada hari diamana sebuah penantian akan berujung pada kebahagiaan, dan kebahagian akan tiba pada akhirnya. Sebuah pepatah lama yang kini membuat Jongin terus terusik. Musim semi datang pada ujungnya, sinar matahari mulai berkoar, suhu udara naik dan liburan panjang musim panas tiba. Semua orang menikmati liburan mereka, meski ada beberapa yang tetap harus berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka. Namun setidaknya seseorang sesibuk Kim Jongin, masih bisa menikmati liburan sempitnya dengan sangat memuaskan. Menghabiskan satu hari minggu pendek dengan menulis banyak momen baru yang tidak pernah dialaminya sebelumnya.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapap-hadapan di salah satu pojok kafe Minseok. Hari minggu musim panas, dan semua orang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk sarapan di luar.

"Tentu saja, memangnya untuk apa aku hidup selama dua puluh tujuh tahun?"canda Jongin kemudian menyeruput lattenya yang mulai dingin. Mulai menggunakan bahasa non-formal adalah langkah yang bagus. Dan Jongin tidak tahu mengapa, dia bisa menjadi sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Berita bagusnya Jongin tidak melihat Sehun dengan pria-pria yang berbeda lagi satu minggu ini.

"Untuk menguasai saham Korea mungkin, atau untuk memonopolinya? Yeah... menimbun kekayaan, suatu tujuan klasik yang datang dari seorang pengusaha. Ah, maaf jika aku menyinggungmu,"kata Sehun kemudian tersenyum manis. Dan cukup dengan senyuman itu, maka meski semua perkataan Sehun benar adanya dan menyakiti harkatnya sebagai seorang pebisnis, maka itu tidak masalah bagi Jongin.

"Tidak masalah. Kau benar juga, semua pebisnis memang seperti itu,"jawab Jongin tenang. Sehun kembali tersenyum. Jongin kembali terpukau. Meski dia sudah melihat senyuman itu hampir setiap hari sejak dua minggu yang lalu, entah mengapa sensasi yang didapat olehnya masih tetap sama. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu melayang dalam perut Jongin.

"Kau sendiri, apa sudah pernah jatuh cinta?"tanya Jongin kembali kepada jalur. Sehun tersenyum lagi kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Sayangnya Tuhan belum mempercayaiku untuk mencintai seseorang. Mungkin karena Dia tahu bahwa aku belum bisa memahami konsep percintaan dengan benar,"jawab Sehun manis. Jongin sedikit ragu dalam mencerna kalimat panjang yang telah diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Sayang sekali, padahal jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan,"kata Jongin kemudian tertawa. Sehun tertawa hambar kemudian menyuapkan potongan pancake ke mulut kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu cobalah buat aku jatuh cinta,"kata Sehun serius.

Jongin berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah tender terbesar dalam hidupnya.

...

...

...

Musim panas tiba pada puncaknya. Suhu udara mulai menggila. Menyebar, menelusup kedalam setiap celah bagai peredaran air pada sistem fotosintetis tumbuhan. Panas membakar kulit, membuat peluh menetes bahkan ketika berada di dalam ruangan ber-AC sekalipun. Dan Jongin yang pintar menggunakan alasan alam itu untuk mengajak Sehun pergi liburan bersamanya. Menikmati indahnya pulau Jeju dan lautnya di musim panas hanya berdua saja.

"Ini penginapan yang bagus,"komentar Sehun kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sebuah bed besar bercover putih dengan banyak bunga di atasnya.

"Aku selalu memesannya jika pergi ke sini,"kata Jongin kemudian menyibak korden jendela lebih jauh agar pemandangan laut bisa dipandangnya lebih jelas.

"Apa bunga-bunga ini bonus?"tanya Sehun menggoda.

"Tidak. Mungkin mereka salah paham dengan kita, mereka kira kita datang untuk berbulan madu mungkin,"kata Jongin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah dan mendekat pada ranjang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo buat tebakan mereka menjadi benar,"dan dengan itu Sehun menarik tubuh tegap Jongin untuk menindihnya. Mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai oleh Jongin dan memagut bibirnya dengan sensual. Apa posisi Jongin untuk bisa menolak?

...

...

...

Pergulatan panas yang dua orang itu lakukan berhenti ketika jam telah menunjukan pukul sembilan belas. Itu berarti tiga jam sejak mereka tiba di Jeju. Kini keduanya berbaring dengan nyaman dan berhadapan. Sehun menidurkan kepalanya di atas lengan kekar Jongin dan menyatukan jari-jari tangannya dengan milik Jongin. Kakinya terjebak oleh perangkap kaki berotot milih Jongin di bawah sana. Dan bibirnya menyatu dengan pebisnis kaya-raya itu.

"Apa sudah mulai merasakannya?"tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Muka Sehun memerah.

"Yeah..."gumamnya pelan. Jongin tersenyum dan kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun yang tipis dan sangat menggoda itu.

"Itu bagus,"kata Jongin. Dia kemudian menegakkan badannya dan membawa tubuh Sehun dalam gendongannya. Melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan meletakan tubuh polos Sehun di atas closet yang tertutup.

"Wangi apa yang kau sukai?"tanya Jongin.

"Aku suka lavender,"dan dengan itu Jongin mencampurkan sabun lavender dengan air di bath up. Dia kembali membawa Sehun ke dalam gendongannya dan meletakan tubuh dengan lekuk luar biasa itu ke dalam bath up perlahan-lahan.

"Ah... ini menyenangkan ,"kata Sehun yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Benar,"tambah Jongin. Jongin ikut masuk ke dalam dan memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Sehun. Memeluk pria albino itu dan menciumi pipinya terus menerus.

"Berapa lama kita sudah seperti ini?"tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin membuka matanya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Satu bulan."

Dan Sehun menyadari kelalaiannya.

...

...

...

Malam hari di musim panas, tidak ada bedanya dengan siang hari. Meski matahari kini berkuasa atas belahan bumi bagian barat, namun udara panas masih saja menyelimuti sekitar. Dan berlibur adalah hal yang bagus untuk membuat musim panas yang penuh dengan peluh menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Pantai, cekungan dalam yang menjadi primadona dalam setiap musim panas. Menjadi tempat pelarian bak surga yang sempurna untuk musim panas.

"Menyenangkan sekali bisa pergi berlibur seperti ini,"kata Sehun. Jongin, yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun yang lebih kecil.

"Heum... aku rasa juga begitu,"Jongin menambahkan. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat dari bibir Jongin. Hal sederhana itu membuat Jongin tersadar dengan fakta yang mengikat Sehun. Apa Sehun selalu melakukan hal ini dengan orang-orang itu?

"Apa baru pertama berlibur seperti ini?"tanya Sehun yang membuat Jongin kembali tersadar.

"Yeah,"jawabnya singkat kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku kira kau selalu melakukannya dengan kekasih-kekasihmu sebelumnya,"kata Sehun. Jongin terdiam, matanya kini menatap lurus pada hamparan ombak di laut surut.

"Aku tidak pernah berhubungan sampai lebih dari ini,"jawab Jongin jujur. Sehun tertegun mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?"tanya Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Ya, aku... memiliki commitment issue,"Sehun nampak tersentak saat mendengarnya.

"Kau? Ah... pantas saja sampai saat ini kau masih melajang,"goda Sehun kemudian tertawa. Jongin hanya diam mendengarnya, namun kemudian mulutnya kembali terbuka.

"Tapi, sebentar lagi aku akan mengakhirinya,"kata Jongin.

"Caranya?"Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dengan menikahimu."

Kini Sehun merasa terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri.

...

...

...

Malam semakin larut. Kegelapan menjadi penguasa. Dan pada saat-saat seperti ini Sehun baru merasakan kegelapan itu dengan sepenuh hati. Ditiliknya wajah tampan yang kini terbaring dengan napas terarur di sebelahnya. Jantungnya selalu berpacu berkali lipat lebih cepat saat memandangnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengikuti nada hatinya untuk meraba wajah tampan yang diterangi oleh samar bulan dengan perlahan. Jongin memang sempurna. Dan Jongin memang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Jadi, tidak salah jika dia akhirnya menyerah dalam labirin yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Kali ini Sehun memejamkan matanya. Dia benar-benar pasrah jika seandainya kenyataan itu benar adanya. Perlahan kedua tangan kanannya menangkup di depan dadanya. Bibir kecilnya mulai menggumamkan doa. Semoga saja Tuhan memberkatinya, membiarkannya tidur dengan nyenyak untuk malam ini. Tidak ingin berpikir dulu untuk kemungkinan di hari esok saat semuanya terungkap.

"Aku mencintaimu."

...

...

...

Jongin dan Sehun kini sedang duduk di teras kamar penginapan yang menghadap ke arah pantai secara langsung. Kedua kaki telanjang mereka dimanjakan dengan deburan ombak-ombak kecil yang terus mengalun tanpa henti. Sinar matahari tidak terlalu terik, membuat mereka bisa menikmati aroma laut lebih baik. Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dengan perlahan, kemudian tertawa saat ada ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang-renang di antara kakinya. Melihatnya, Jongin mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Apa kau senang?"Jongin bertanya. Sehun menatap Jongin kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk bicara,"nada suara Jongin mendadak menjadi serius.

"Tentang?"Sehun memincingkan matanya saat sinar matahari menusuk retinanya.

"Hubungan kita. Eum... maaf jika aku lancang,"kata Jongin.

"Justru akan menjadi lancang saat kau tak membicarakannya,"sanggah Sehun. Jongin tertawa kemudian melanjutkan. "Meski kita baru mengenal beberapa bulan, aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau berbeda dari orang lain,"kata Jongin. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tulus.

"Kau dalam diammu mampu membuatku melupakan commitent issue ku. Mendobrak dindingnya dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah perlawanan untuk bisa mengikatmu,"Jongin tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Sehun kemudian menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya,"Sehun memejamkan matanya saat aroma maskulin merebak dari napas Jongin. Dia tersenyum kemudian menangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal terlebih dahulu,"Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Mengelus pipi halus itu dengan sayang kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun dengan penuh cinta.

"Siapa orang-orang itu? Orang-orang yang bersamamu di kafe Minseok itu?"tanya Jongin yang membuat Sehun tertegun.

"Mereka..."Sehun menundukan kepalnya. "Mereka adalah targetku,"jawab Sehun ambigu. Perlahan kepalanya mulai tegak kembali dan matanya menatap mata Jongin intens.

"Sebenarnya, kau juga targetku, itulah jawaban mengapa aku mulai mendekatimu,"kata Sehun jujur. Jongin menarik kedua tangannya.

"Kau ini apa Oh Sehun?"Jongin menatapnya bingung.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh. Meski aku terlihat seperti seorang prostitusi tapi aku adalah pekerja sosial,"kata Sehun kemudian tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?"Jongin memincingkan matanya.

"Oh Sehun... adalah seorang anak yatim-piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan tua di pinggir Kota Seoul,"mulutnya terbuka untuk bercerita. Jongin mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Saat matanya berpetualang dan menemukan bahwa kehidupan terkadang tidak adil bagi sebagian orang dia dan pikiran polosnya bercita-cita untuk mengubahnya. Belajar dengan giat, dan berdoa kepada Tuhan setiap hari. Dan di usianya yang ke dua puluh satu dia mendapat gelar sarjana dari bidang sosial."

"Kenapa pekerjaan sosialmu selalu menyangkut pria-pria kaya?"tanya Jongin menyela.

"Karena setiap orang mempunyai cara mereka sendiri Kim Jongin. Dan cara terbaikku untuk bisa bekerja di UNICEF tanpa menunggu sepuluh tahun pengalaman adalah dengan menarik donatur yang besar agar bisa masuk dalam kawasan itu,"kata Sehun cepat. Jongin membelalakan matanya.

"Apa... kau selalu melakukan ini pada mereka sebelum kau memeras uang mereka?"bisik Jongin pelan.

"Tidak. Sama sepertimu, aku tidak pernah melangkah sejauh ini, ini pertama kalinya. Mungkin karena aku terperangkap olehmu,"kata Sehun. Jongin tersenyum begitu mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku targetmu untuk selamanya karena aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya,"kata Jongin kemudian mengecup bibir manis Sehun.

"Itu adalah rencana selajutnya,"kata Sehun kemudian membalas lumatan yang diawali oleh Jongin.

'Akhirnya Tuhan memberikan jalan yang lebih baik untukku.'

END.

Ada yang heran kenapa saya sering bawa-bawa UNICEF? Karena itu cita-cita saya mamen! Kerja di UNICEF! *Doain saya biar lulus SNMPTN dan masuk PTN Fakultas Fispol jurusan *Piiiip*

Ohhohoho... kemarin-kemarin pada PM saya semua meminta update. Saya males sebenernya... Menikmati malas-malasan di rumah sampai bingung mau ngapain selain main ulang Harvest Moon nitendo.*plak

Ok terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah review yah! Yang tidak review tidak terimakasih! *SLAP

Fic lain update menyusul yah! Hohoho... PM aja kalau mau request mumpung saya nganggur! Hehehehe...


End file.
